


A Threat To Them

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Both Sakura and Madara are genjutsu types in this one, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Fourth Shinobi War, Frenemies, Gen, Genjutsu, Haruno Sakura-centric, I just perceive him that way, I just think Sakura and Uchihas are a bad combination, Illusions, Inner "Fuck Around And Find Out" Sakura, Inner Sakura is more than what she seems, Mangekyou Sharingan, No Romance, One Shot, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Uchiha Madara, Pain, Strong Haruno Sakura, Violence, barely scratching the surface, but only briefly, do not tag as ship, even then I don't ship MadaSaku cause, grandpa/uncle energy energy, im young and Madara radiates like, implications of psychological torture/trauma, implied trauma, like he's 44 or something, like it's super subtle, like they'd either be enemies, mindscape, or really mean friends, plus the ship just makes me uncomfy in general sorry whoops, that tag is for maddy boy specifically, thats it, though it does switch to, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Sakura makes eye contact with Madara's mangekyo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Inner Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 19
Kudos: 330





	A Threat To Them

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo I swear i'm working on chapters I swear I'm just lazy about it.
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

Sakura stumbles, feet splashing into water that was never there before, as her fist sails through the air and hits nothing. Last time she checked, she was on a battlefield, about to land a hit on their enemy. Not . . . whatever this is.

A confused sound bubbles in her throat as she turns her head left, right. 

The water is black and the sky is blinding red. She looks down at her hands, and it’s like the colors of her body have become inverted. The contrast makes her head hurt. In the distance, she hears the call of a bird, feint.

And then, a short distance away from her, a man.

Uchiha Madara, and his eyes spin in the pattern of the mangekyo. 

She gasps when she realizes where she is.

Madara only confirms her dreadful suspicions.

“Haruno Sakura,” he says, “for the next seventy two hours, you will relive the worst moments of your life.”

There are plenty, considering Sakura’s career choice, decisions, and lifestyle.

And decidedly, she does not want to see them. Her hands grow sweaty and her fingers begin to tremble. She’s been caught in a place she doesn’t want to be in.

“ _No_ ,” she says

Madara’s chuckle is soft, but menacing.

“You cannot try to resist it, child. You do not have the sharingan to fight it off and you certainly can’t escape it now. Nobody can escape their own mind, their own _self_.”

Her breathing goes frantic. Madara simply hums at her.

“Do not worry, child. It is only seventy two hours, after all.”

He turns around, and begins to walk away. 

The vault in Sakura’s mine begins to creak and it feels like there’s a presence that’s pushing against the insides of her skull, cold flesh against the bone and squishing her brain to the side.

_No_ , says the presence, _no_!

And then around the two it echoes, coming from all around them.

“ **NO**!”

Madara pauses in his footsteps. He turns to look at her, suspicious, squinting.

Sakura runs at him and slams an elbow into his stomach. He doesn’t budge, of course, but he engages. He grabs her by the biceps and throws her up into the air, upside down. She twists, grabs his hands before she gets too far, and swings her legs to wrap around his neck with a killer vice. A hand wedges itself between the bend of her knee and his throat and grabs, pushing it away with a hard shove, and she falls off, and rolls to brace herself.

She hits the water and it changes colors, black to white, as she begins to grow frantic. Madara eyes her with disbelief.

“You should not be able to do that . . .” he mutters.

Sakura stands back up and rushes at him again. The presence in her mind grows bigger and pushes harder, and it feels like her head is going to break open like an egg. 

This time, she goes lower, swooping her legs out to knock him off balance. Madara jumps up to avoid it and aims a kick to her face. She leans back onto her arms, and flips, the heel of her foot connecting with his chin. He grabs her by the ankle, tossing her to the side, and then takes a running start, and he retaliates with a kick of his own. Right onto her stomach.

It hurts like hell, but she doesn’t let that keep her down.

The presence is getting to a breaking point, and she isn’t sure what to do about it.

When Madara leaps again, she springs up to avoid the next kick, and then turns around to land a punch on his face. She doesn’t get his face, but she does get his throat and it makes him cough hard.

And the inverted colors change to bright red outlined in black. Madara scowls.

“How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

He gestures, “This! How?”

“I don’t know,” she grunts, and then she aims another punch at his side.

He blocks it easily, and then goes for a punch at her chest. She blocks it, and then grabs his arm, and throws him to the side in a small fit of petty revenge. 

And then Sakura’s head _hurts_ , the presence finally breaking through.

It feels like someone cutting open with a serrated knife, right in the middle, and pulling it apart to open it fully. It feels like cold, wet hands are digging around inside and grabbing chunks of her brain, pulling them out and squishing them between their fists. It feels like something hot is being poured inside, like boiling water being stirred around with a curling iron and making everything melt. It feels like pure, unfiltered _torture_.

Her hands grip the sides, tears already flowing, and she screams in pain, whimpers. The ground shakes, and the water suddenly rises to their waists. Madara makes a startled sound. The sky becomes black, and the moon in the sky turns white, and then it rolls, and one giant eye stares down at them. One giant green eye. 

“ **I told you “no** ”,” says a voice.

It’s her voice. But it _can’t_ be, because she isn’t even talking. Her head shoots up, and a throb of hot pain follows. She resists the urge to hold her head again.

“Who-!” Madara looks around.

A figure appears behind him.

“ **Me, dumbass, who else?** ”

And a foot comes down on his head, pushing him under the water.

Sakura looks at a mirror image of herself, black outlined with white, the word “Inner” on her forehead.

“How-!?” she chokes.

Her clone smiles back at her. 

“ **This is _our_ mind, Saku-chan, how else? Genjutsus are just hallucinations, and the Uchiha may be the masters of Genjutsu, the masters of illusions, mind tricks, right next to the Yamanaka and the Nara. But we are the outlier for them, we are the _threat_. _You_ are a threat.**”

Sakura blinks dumbly and Inner just laughs. The man under her foot begins to flail, but it’s like he’s under ice, the surface never breaking for him no matter how many times he hits it. 

“ **Now, get on out of here, I’ll take care of him. Remember, don’t lose your balance!** ”

And suddenly it feels like she’s sailing through the air, lightheaded.

And she’s back on the battlefield, about to land a punch on Uchiha Madara, like she planned, who’s eyes stare into hers.

His eyes look oddly blank. Her teammates are looking at her with horror.

Much like Inner advised, she does not lose her balance. Instead, her punch lands true, right across his cheek. It breaks his skin, cracks spreading across it as he’s launched back by the force, landing on his back He doesn’t get up.

Then her teammates stare in confusion.

“How?” Sasuke asks.

She knows he’s asking about the mangekyo.

Sakura lies through her teeth.

“I looked away at the last second, thank Sage!”

....................................

Madara gasps for air, hands around his neck. He stands where the pink haired child once stood, and he looks around, the colors of the world still changed from her.

In front of him, where he once stood, stands Inner.

Her smile is cruel, taunting.

“ **Uchiha Madara,** ” she says, her voice a low drawl, “ **for the next seventy two hours, for _real_ this time, you will relive the worst moments of. Your. _Life_**.”

He gasps, “ _No_.”

Her laughter is haunting, mean, mocking.

“ _ **Yes**_ **!** ” she says.

And she is gone in a blur, the lines holding her form clattering to the ground and melting back into the water, her laughter echoing around him as he sinks down into the water like mud, his waking nightmares and every regret waiting for him just below the surface.

That pink haired child is a _threat_ , to _everybody_.

When he gets out of this hell, if he’s still stable enough, he’ll need to warn the others.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeehaaaw


End file.
